


Bearclaw, eclair or moi?

by Bellaromanza



Series: Companies who Pearson Hardman (i.e. Mike and Harvey) might have represented [3]
Category: Suits - Fandom, White Collar
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Multi, Porn, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaromanza/pseuds/Bellaromanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is feeling harassed by the FBI so he hires the best lawyer to protect his interests.</p><p>With random pron at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bearclaw, eclair or moi?

“These,” Mike said as he stuffed his mouth, “are the best muffins ever,” he continued thickly around his mouthful of blueberry muffin.

The gorgeous man behind the counter grinned. “Thanks. Here’s your coffee before you choke to death.”

Mike took a sip of his coffee, smiled back at gorgeous man and took the bag of muffins he’d bought for Donna and Rachel. It never hurt to be on the women’s good side and the world’s best blueberry muffins ought to do it.

 

Neal stared up at Peter with dismay. “What do you mean you’re going to close my bakery?”

“It’s only temporarily,” Peter tried to soothe. “There’s been an accusation of impropriety and an investigation needs to be done.”

Neal shot to his feet. “This is bullshit. I bought the bakery with completely clean funds and I run it clean. Whoever said different is full of shit, Peter.”

“I believe you, but…” Peter began but Neal whirled and grabbed his hat.

“I’m going out. You better have not touched anything because I’m getting a lawyer,” Neal snapped and headed out of the office.

Diana and Jones stared as Peter kicked a desk in frustration.

“Who made the allegation?” Diana asked carefully.

Peter sighed and ran frustrated hands though his hair. “They didn’t tell me, but they’re taking is seriously. And while the investigation is ongoing, Neal is going to be tied to a desk.”

Jones groaned and slouched in his chair. “Great. Just great.”

*

“Mr. Ross, I need your help.”

Mike looked up and grinned at the gorgeous man from the bakery. “Hey, wow, you look great in a suit.”

Neal looked down and looked back up with a smile. “Thanks, vintage Versace. Oh, by the way, I’m Neal Caffery.”

Mike stood and shook his hand. “Mike Ross, but you already knew that. What did you mean by needing my help?”

Suddenly Louis appeared like a thundercloud behind Mike and smiled smarmily. “I understand that you need a real lawyer. I’m Louis Litt, how can I help you?”

Neal raised an eyebrow. “No, that’s okay. I’m hiring Mr. Ross.”

“There’s a system here at Pearson Harden,” Louis began when Harvey appeared beside Neal. Neal who cast an appreciative eye over the man and his very nice suit.

“Can I ask what is going on? I know I asked you for the Lightman briefs, Mike.” Harvey’s voice was mild but his eyes seemed to take in everything.

Mike rolled his eyes and handed over the folder. “Done. And Mr. Caffery asked me for my help.”

Understanding instantly, Harvey held out his hand. “I’m Harvey Specter, Mike’s boss. Come to my office, Mr. Caffery and let’s see what I can do for you.”

Mike smirked at Louis before following the two men, who both had exquisite asses, if he did say so himself.

 

Neal accepted the bottle of water, crossing his leg over the other and sighing as he settled into the chair. “Thank you. For the water and the rescue.”

Harvey snorted. “Don’t get me wrong, Louis is an excellent lawyer,” he began.

“He’s just no Harvey Specter,” Mike finished, smirking when Harvey inclined his head like royalty.

“You should take your show on the road,” Neal said with a smile. Two attractive men who were intelligent and hot. His day was looking up.

Mike laughed. “We’d be better off working in your bakery. Oh, by the way, he’s the one who made those blueberry muffins that I buy for ~Donna~ and that you steal.”

“Donna doesn’t need all of those muffins, her hips would get too wide to sit in her chair,” Harvey dismissed.

“I’m gonna tell her you said that,” Mike replied gleefully.

“Shut up, Mike,” Harvey said, frowning at his unrepentant associate. He turned to Neal and nodded. “Tell me how we can help you,” he said.

 

Peter was checking his watch for the bazillionth time when Hughes came into the office. “Sir?”

“There’s an injunction stopping the investigation into Caffery’s bakery.” Hughes stopped and glanced around. “Where is Caffery anyway?”

“At his lawyers, apparently,” Peter replied.

*

Mike smiled as they left the office and Neal showed him the kitchen area of the bakery. There were various men and women industriously decorating cakes and cookies, but the rest of it was completely spotless. “Wow, I expected flour to be everywhere. That’s what happened when my grandma baked anything.”

Neal chuckled. “You need to be here at three in the morning for that. Should we go out and see what Harvey has bought?”

Harvey glanced up from the case where he’d been surveying its fresh baked goods. “Shame on you, Ross. You should have brought me here before.”

“Yeah, I think Ray would like you to be able to fit into the towncar,” Mike replied dryly. He glanced at the three boxes of goodies that Harvey had chosen. “C’mon boss before just looking at all of this makes your ass look fat.”

“Never happen,” Harvey said blithely. He paid for his pastries and nipping the file out of Mike’s hands, gave him the boxes to carry. “Mike will call you tomorrow, Neal.”

“Thanks,” Neal said softly as the door clanged shut.

He was seated at one of the tables in the closed store when he saw a Peter shaped shadow knock on the glass. Smiling Neal got up and let Peter in before relocking the door. “What do you want, Peter?”

Peter sighed and mournfully peered into the empty cases. “There’s been an injunction to stop the investigation.”

“Really?” Neal was surprised. “That was fast.” He got up and went around to the back of the counter and pulled out a white box, watching as Peter smiled. “Just one, I don’t want Elizabeth to kill me when you ruin your dinner.”

“Killjoy,” Peter said as he took a bearclaw and happily munched it.

 

*

 

Hughes was at one end of the table, Harvey at the other and both men were reading through the paperwork. Peter had finished and watched a nervous Neal who was absently making a pen fly through his fingers.

“Where was that part about the financing again?” Hughes asked.

Neal and Mike replied in unison, “Page 17.”

The two men glanced at each other and smiled. They’d discovered that each had an eidetic memory, and bonded over the less than legal ways they’d used their talents. Harvey alternately despaired and lusted over them but kept a hold of his baser instincts with ruthless self control. It was one thing to sleep with an associate, but sleeping with a client at the same time would get him tossed by Jessica so fast his head would spin like Linda Blair in the Exorcist.

Hughes finally nodded. “Very well, Mr. Specter. The FBI will agree to your terms.” He removed his glasses and looked at Neal. “I’m sorry, Caffery, about all of this. The FBI is full of politicians with an ax to grind and looking for recognition.”

“I know how it is,” Neal agreed. “So what happens now?”

“Nothing. Your bakery is no longer under investigation and you’re no longer under suspension.”

“Yes!” Neal and Mike leaned over and bump fists.

When Hughes and Peter left Neal tilted his head toward Harvey and Mike smiled agreement.

“How about we celebrate at my place,” Neal invited with a smirk. “I have a bottle of 30 year old Macallan and 200 year old crystal waiting.”

“Oh, even whiskey that’s younger than you, Harvey,” Mike teased, laughing when Harvey got up and tried to swat him but Neal stepped in the way and the hit became an unexpected caress. Mike and Neal’s excellent seduction was on schedule.

 

 

 

*  
Epilogue…

Harvey is panting, his hair in his eyes as he watches Neal pulls his fingers out of Mike’s ass and lube up his cock to slowly slide into Mike. His own cock is hard again, drooling precome onto his belly. His hands are tied to the bedposts, one with his own tie, the other is Mike’s. Poetic justice Mike had smirked as he done it before he and Neal had sucked Harvey’s brains out the first time.

“Oh god,” Mike groans, shuddering as Neal leans down to kiss him. “Fuck me, please, please, please.”

“Shh, I will,” Neal croons before pulling out slowly, then slamming in. Both Harvey and Mike groan. Neal smiles wickedly and keeps thrusting, tilting Mike’s hips just a bit until he can feel the man beneath him seize and cry out.

“There it is,” he says, putting all of his effort into fucking Mike now. Neal keeps looking over and watches Harvey appreciately, his brown eyes blown with lust, his body gleaming with sweat and he unconsciously clenches and unclenches his bound fists. “You both are so beautiful,” he says before stiffening and coming with a shout, deep inside of Mike.

Mike is still hard as he pulls away from Neal who collapses down beside Harvey, breathing harshly. He moves over to kneel over Harvey, Neal’s come sliding down his thighs. Neal slicks Harvey up, making his back arch on the bed as Mike slowly lowers himself down, Harvey’s cock slipping in almost painlessly due to being stretched by Neal’s cock and the extra lube. “God,” Harvey whispers, kinks he never knew just pinging all over the place.

Mike arches his back and slides slowly back up, all of his senses on overload. His head is thrown back and his eyes are closed and he lets himself just fall, using gravity and wringing a yell from Harvey. “I’m so close,” he says, sliding back up again, moving forward so he can lean down and voraciously kiss Harvey which places interesting sensation in new places inside of him.

“Come, baby,” Harvey whispers, “Come all over me,” he says as he thrusts up into Mike, who yells helplessly as his cock just surges come out, striping Harvey’s chest and dripping down. The feel and vision break Harvey and he thrusts up, over and over, shouting as he explodes into Mike, the heat of it, the slickness causing his balls to contract over and over until both men are almost insensate.

“Wow, bravo,” Neal murmurs as he unties Harvey, who promptly reaches over and drags him into a heated kiss.

“Hell of a celebration,” Harvey says into his mouth, his voice gravelly. One hand is petting Mike but he makes grabby hands with the other. “Make with that Macallen, Neal. I’m parched.”

Neal throws his head back and laughs because threesomes can be awkward but Harvey is the consummate professional and makes this easy and sweet. Neal presses a kiss to Mike’s forehead where it lays on Harvey’s chest, then kisses Harvey. “You’ve got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> The tense changed at the end, I just couldn't write in the same so forgive me.


End file.
